Howl
by Kap-Sara
Summary: A harmless idea turns into a hunt and an attack from noneother than Remus Lupin. When Luna wakes up again, everything is different. Rated T for safety.
1. Howl

_**A/N: **__This story is inspired by the song 'Howl' By Florence and the Machines. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. _**  
><strong>

**Howl**

**Chapter 1 **

Luna moved easily over the ground of the wood, elegantly moving past any roots or other things that could make her trip. She had made this trip too many times.

Luna knew she shouldn't be out in this hour, let alone in the Forbidden Forest, but she had forgotten to feed one of the foals and surely they would get mad at her if she didn't feed all of them every day. When she finally came to the clearing where the Thestrals were, she smiled of relief when she noticed they still were there. Luna pulled a rather large chunk of meat up from her bag and reached it forward as soon as she found the foal that she hadn't feed. The foal made a happy sound and walked forward pulling the meat chunk out of Luna's hand and swallowed it in one piece afterwards.

Luna tilted her head and studied the foal as it stumbled back to it mother only to settle beside her. A sound behind Luna distracted her. She quickly turned but could not locate where it had come from. The sound came again. It sounded like a human that was crying. Luna walked towards the sound and it didn't take long before she could see a person sitting up against a tree. It kind of looked like –

"Professor Lupin?" Luna asked, not shielding her surprise. Professor Lupin looked up at her, eyes red from crying, containing equal amount of surprise. "M-miss Lovegood." He just said. His eyes panicked and he stood up. "You can't be here!" he exclaimed, walking a few steps backwards. Luna frowned, "Why not?" Now that she got a better look at her professor, she noticed that he was terrible pale and was sweating quite a lot actually. Not waiting for an answer, she continued; "You don't look so good Professor. Is something wrong?" He didn't answer at first because he focused on something on the sky behind her. Luna turned to see what he was looking on and saw that behind the mountains, the moon light was finally surfacing and the moon itself would be able to be seen in not so long.

Lupins voice broke Luna's train of thoughts. "You need to run, Luna. _Now_." Luna turned, reacting on him calling her Luna, just in time as the first moonbeam hit Lupin and gasped. Lupin eyes turned yellow and his pupils turned more cat-like. _A werewolf._ A huge _crack-_noise broke through the silent forest and Luna realized it was coming from _him. _Luna had stood still long enough and when Professor Lupin gave out a growl she turned around quickly, her blond hair flying everywhere and ran.

Luna ran and ran, not sure if she was even being followed yet. The Thestrales clearing was deep in the woods, almost a 15 minutes' walk. If she ran like this the whole way it would still take a while to get out of the forest. She didn't know how long a werewolf transformation took, and she was defiantly not going to stop and ask. She soon got her answer as a howl coming from far behind her. This only made her run faster.

She could finally start seeing the light from the castle through the trees and was just about to sigh at relief, but then she heard running steps behind her. Fast ones. Luna tried to run faster but she just couldn't. The steps haled in on her, but she was nearly there. She could almost _touch_ salvation when she felt a push on her back followed by a sharp pain the same spot. Luna screamed and fell forward down on the grass before her, just outside of the Forbidden Forest. She breathed heavily and turned around so she was on her back. She stared directly up into those yellow eyes. They looked quite sad actually. Like it didn't want to do it, but was forced by some invisible master. The beast before her growled and opened its mouth to bite her, also unleashing a horrible breath. Luna closed her eyes, waiting for what was about to happen.

A loud bang was heard and the beast whined in pain. And then the warmth that she had felt from the beast disappeared.

"Miss Lovegood!"

It was Professor McGonagall. She opened her eyes but suddenly found them to be too tired to stay open. The grass beneath her had suddenly gone _wet. _Luna moved her hand up in front of her face only to see it dyed red from blood. Her eyelid slid shut again and Luna was devoured from the darkness.

When Luna next time opened her eyes, it was four days later. The sun was shining through the curtains of the window above the bed she was laying in, giving the room a redish shine. Luna made a move to sit up, and was then about to scream, but muffled it by clenching her teeth. Instead a groaning sound came. Her intire back felt like it was burning! Almost immediately Madam Pomfry was over her. "Oh dear. I didn't expect you to wake up before a couple of days!" A small pause followed before she finally asked; "Would you like to sit up?" "Yes, thank you." Luna answered with a voice that was broken from many days of unuse.

Madam Pomfry mumbled a spell under her breath and the bed behind Luna slowly rose until she was sitting up. She noticed a slight soreness in her back, but that really was all that was to it. She looked at her surroundings. She was at the Hospital Wing.

"Are you hungry?" the old nurse asked her kindly. "A bit.." Luna answered. Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Well it's dinner time right now, so we could just get a house elf bring it up. What would you like?" "Steak." The word was out before Luna even had a chance to think. She frowned at herself. She wasn't usually all that for eating meat.. But she just had this.. well.. hunger for meat right now. Madam Pomfrey looked concerned at her but didn't speak as she turned around and disappeared into another room.

Not long after dinner, none other than Professor Dumbledore entered the infirmary carrying a bag. "Ah.. Miss Lovegood. You're awake. Good." he said and smiled calmly at her. "How are you feeling?" "It hurts, but I am okay." Luna answered honestly. Dumbledore nodded in approval. "Good." He dropped the bag on the floor beside Luna's bed. "I had Miss Chang fetch some of your clothes for you from your dormitory. I would have had Poppy given it to you, but since you're awake.." he trailed off deliberately.

Luna ignored it, not in the mood to those sorts of conversations. Instead, she asked the one question she really needed to get an answer on; "Professor, what is going to happen to me?"

"To be honest, I am not sure what will happen. It is rare that someone survives a werewolf attack without getting bitten and the few cases we know about, reacted in completely different ways," he explained. He then smiled friendly at her and continued; "Although I think we can establish that you have gotten a few traits from Professor Lupin."

"Like what?" Luna asked, wanting to know more.

"Well.. You've already discovered one thing haven't you?" Dumbledore said. Luna looked at him with a confused look. "Madam Pomfrey told me you had meat for dinner. And lots of it." He said and blinked. Luna looked down at her lap. True enough. Not waiting for a response he continued; "But it could be anything. Not just his beastly features. It could also be some of his personality traits. That is why you might not feel like yourself."

Luna frowned. She would.. inherit some of Professor Lupin's personality traits? That sounded rubbish! "With all the respect, Sir, I think I would have noticed." She said quietly. Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow, smilingly. "Really? How come you haven't mentioned Nargles or Wrackspurts?" Luna didn't have the time to answer as Dumbledore just continued; "Because an increased sense of logic tells you it is not likely." Luna blinked. When she thought about it, she could see it. There were no proof of the existence of Nargels.. Why would they exist?

Dumbledore smiled as a flash of realization came across Lunas face. "Have a good day, Miss Lovegood." He said cheeringly and exited the room.

Luna could do nothing but to gape after him.

Two days later, Luna was still in the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had for the past days denied her to go anywhere, but when Luna had asked her today, she had given her permission to go and get her own nightclothes from her dormitory. The bag that Dumbledore had brought had remained untouched until now, but now Luna finally had a reason to wear her own clothes. She took the bag, her back not hurting that much anymore, and went to the Hospital Wings bathroom where she changed. Cho had given Dumbledore her Luna's light-blue leggings, a matching shirt and Luna's gray skirt. Ravenclaw colors. Luna smiled at the sight of herself. As she had gotten all of the clothes on and had gotten on the shoes that had also been in the bag, she exited the bathroom. She threw the hospital clothes on the end of her bed and turned around to start walking towards her common room when she froze.

Standing in the doorway to the Infirmary was Professor Lupin.

He stood there, also frozen and looked right back at her. They stood like that, looking at each other for what seemed like forever to Luna. Then Professor Lupin suddenly said; "Please. _Don't_ be afraid of me.." keeping his hands out in front of him, calmingly. Luna frowned lightly and tilted her head. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

She hadn't frozen because she was scared. She froze because he didn't look at all like she remembered. It was like his green eyes pierced through Luna, filling her with a calm that she hadn't had in a long time. His skin shined in a way that could only be described as beautiful, as the sun landed on it. His rough hands suddenly seemed very soft and Luna wanted nothing more than to have those hands _on _her.

"I.. I attacked you." Lupin said, breaking eye contact and pulling Luna out of her fantasy. Luna walked daringly forward so she stood in front of her. "But you didn't mean to." She answered, sucking in his traits so she could remember them always. She felt a sort if closeness to him that she hadn't felt with anyone before. She stopped herself from reaching out for his hand.

Lupin looked at her, stunned. "How..?" Luna was tempted to tell him the truth, that she had seen it the beas- _his _eyes. But she quickly agreed to herself that that would just sound too corny and instead decided on; "We've read about werewolves in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Before he could answer she continued reinsuring; "I don't blame you and neither should you." She brushed a hair away from his face before she could stop herself. He stiffened and so did she as it dawned on her what she was doing. Luna quickly withdrew her hand and stuttered; "I-I'm sorry" and then went past him, eyes down and not looking back.


	2. Dreaming

**_A/N: This chapter is not as long as i would have wanted it to be.. But the thruth is, i had no idea what more to write. I have already written the next chapter, so this just sort of needed to be a transition... Anyways.. Enjoy!_**

**Remus POV**

When Luna had ran, Remus hadn't moved from the spot where she had left him. He had no idea for how long he had stood there, but there had been several people walking by him, and he had successfully gotten a strict glance from Madam Pomfry several times. He was afraid that if he moved, the feeling of her hand so close to his face, would vanish, and he would forget it forever. It wasn't until Madam Pomfry stopped in front of him and started talking with a very stern voice, he finally turned on his hells and started walking out of the Hospital Wing.

He stopped in the middle of a hall way and touched the place where her fingers had softly brushed his skin. He blinked. He had never experienced anything like it. It had felt like a spark had come from her hand. He thought about how she had looked at him. Her eyes had been caring and pleasant, until she apparently had realized what she was doing. Then she looked scared and surprised at her own actions. Those huge blue eyes..

He stopped himself from thinking about it too much. And then it occurred to him.

_Shit. _

He was falling for Luna Lovegood. Hard.

**Luna POV**

A couple of weeks later, Luna were finally let out of the Hospital Wing. She had been longing to get out amongst other people, but soon realized that it wasn't as it used to be. Everyone avoided her more than usual. When she walked down the hall, most looked the other way. Some even turned around and walked in a different direction. Luna didn't like it at all. She knew that few people saw her as somewhat normal, but this was just ridiculous. She stopped in the middle of the hall and sighed loudly. She needed to get outside, away from people and this stupid place.

Luna smiled at the fresh air. It had been a while since she had been outside. The last time was when she.. She shook the thought out of her head. She wasn't going to think about that.

Luna walked down to the old oak tree down at the lake. She climbed steadily up to the first large branch and positioned herself with her back against the main tree. It was her favorite spot to sit. Just well enough camouflaged so that the people at the castle couldn't see her, but with a great view over the lake. Luna smiled at herself one more time, sucking in the view. She pulled up her knees and slowly removed her shoes from her feet. The shoes were dropped to ground beneath her while she threw one of her legs over the side of the branch and gently swung it back and forward as it hung.

As she let her mind wander off, she didn't hear someone approach, and so she gave a startled jump as a familiar voice said; "Watch where you're swinging that leg. You might hit someone." Luna looked down and saw Ginny's smiling face. "Oh. Hello Ginevra." Ginny smiled at her and sighed. "How many times have I asked to call me Ginny?" Luna smiled at her. She knew she could call her that, but she actually preferred Ginevra, and it was a good ice breaker.

"I don't actually keep score." Luna answered as Ginny fought her way up the tree to sit next to her. She sat there for a second and then asked, "How are you feeling?" Luna turned her gaze against the lake again. "I am okay I guess." She said. "What's wrong?" Ginny's concerned voice came. "People are avoiding me." Luna answered truthfully and then asked "Why?"

"Well.. Uhm.. There's been a rumor.. That you've been bitten by a werewolf." Luna looked at Ginny. She was expecting fear or similar in her eyes, but instead they were filled with genuine concerned. Ginny was truly her friend. "It not true." Luna said and turned her gaze back at the lake. "He didn't bite me."

A few moments of silence followed. "But you got attacked?" Luna nodded. "Yes." "Do you know who did it?" Luna knew that she wasn't going to answer truthfully to that question. If anyone found out that it was Professor Lupin that did it, he would get fired, and Luna certainly didn't want that.

"No.. Professor Dumbledore says it is probably a new one.. Being out so close to the school and all." Luna mentally clapped her own shoulder for coming up with that so fast. "Okay." Ginny didn't seem to suspect anything.

"Everyone have really missed you.. Or.. Anyone who's not an idiot."Luna smiled a bit at that remark. "Come with me. We can find Harry. And Hermione. Oh, and maybe Neville!" Ginny blinked at Luna and jumped down from the tree and started walking back to the castle. Ginny had tried to get Luna and Neville together for some time now, as a sort of joke.

Luna didn't find it entertaining anymore.

-:-

_Luna was swirling. Around and around and around. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms grabs her and pulls her close to a hot body. _

_Luna looked up and into two familiar green eyes. This made her smile. She was in the arms of Remus Lupin. He smiled at her and leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. She looked around them and noticed they were in a garden. Flowers grew wildly everywhere, and at their feet, pebbles made out what seemed to be a circle. From the circle 5-7 roads emerged and disappeared into the wilderness, only to make way for them. _

_Luna looked back at Remus. He apparently hadn't noticed how the road had just magically appeared. __How odd,__ Luna thought. _

"_Am I dreaming?" Luna asked stupidly as they walk down one of the many roads. "Of course you are." He said. Luna didn't feel sad when he said that, which was strange. __Maybe that's just how dreams work,__ Luna thought as he gently takes her hand in his. _

_The landscape changed and the garden vanished and suddenly they were in a forest. A forest that Luna thought seemed awfully familiar. The sun goes down as had someone turned off the lights. Moon light surfaces and Luna becomes afraid. She looked at Remus and sighed of relief as he didn't show any signs of transforming. _

_A hard pain spread throughout Luna's body and she fell to the ground. She looked up at Remus. His eyes had saddened. Luna looked at her arm and saw huge hairs emerge from her skin. "Help me!" Luna bursted. "I cannot." He vanished and suddenly everything went black. _

Luna gasped as she sat up rapidly. She tried steadying her breath, but was unsuccessful. "It was just a dream" she whispered to herself. In the bed next to her, one of her classmates, a girl with black hair and small eyes sat up. Her name was Lavena. She didn't talk much and mostly kept to herself. "Are you okay, Luna?" Luna nodded to her and she just nodded back and went back to sleep.

Luna blinked at herself. That had been the weirdest dream she had ever had. And that meant a lot. Not even the time she had dreamt she had been a Nargle topped it. It had been wonderful, but at the same time terrible. Luna couldn't decide whether she was scared or happy.

Luna got out of bed. She was not going to be able to sleep anymore tonight. Not after that dream. She was thrilled by the fact that it was four in the morning. That meant that it wouldn't be terrible long before the rest of the castle got up.

Hopefully this would be a onetime thing.. Luna wasn't sure she would be able to lose sleep several nights in a row. She knew for a fact, that when she got tired, she got terrible cranky.

They day went calmingly; no one was being mean to her. But then again, everyone was avoiding her, so how could they?

Nonetheless, Luna had this feeling that something bad was about to happen. Something that was beyond her control. It just made it worse that she didn't have the faintest idea about what it could be.


	3. Full Moon

**Chapter 3**

Luna woke up in the middle of the night. She had this itch all over, like she didn't fit into her skin. She sat up and noticed that she was sweating too. She breathed heavily and got out of her bed. She stood up but didn't get far before she had to support herself to the nearest bedpost because her legs were shaking so violently. As she looked down at the floor, she noticed a beam of light coming from behind the curtains and then it struck her. Tonight was the full moon.

Panic crawled through Luna's body. What if Dumbledore had been wrong? What if she was turning? … What if she was turning right here? She looked around her dormitory and suddenly the fear for her friends took over. She got out of the dormitory and stumbled down the stairs. No one was up, so the common room was completely empty. She got through it and out of the doorway.

It took a while for Luna to reach Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle eyed her carefully and asked for a password. Luna breathed heavily and looked at it. "Please. Let me in. It is really important." She swayed dangerously and placed a hand at the wall to support her. The gargoyle looked skeptical. "Please." She repeated.

The gargoyle jumped aside, still eying her. Luna got up the stairs as fast as she could, and knocked the door to the office. "Yes?" Dumbledore's voice answered from behind the door and Luna opened it and stumbled inside. Dumbledore eyed her from behind his desk. She had a hand on the doorframe so she wouldn't fall.

"Professor. I think something is wrong with me."

Luna had never seen anyone get up of a chair and across a room that fast. Within two seconds, Professor Dumbledore was at her side, and had a hand on her forehead. He frowned lightly and pulled her lower eyelid a little down so that he could see her in the eye. The last thing he did was to find her pulse.

He seemed relieved, though still very concerned. "You're not transforming." He seemed to be lost in thinking for a while and then said; "Miss Lovegood I would like you to come with me." He reached out his arm, probably for support Luna thought, but then she felt herself getting apparated. Because Luna wasn't at all felling good in the first place, the first thing she did when they appeared, was to bent over and vomit.

She began shaking harder and she felt two hands on both of her upper arms to help support her. She straightened up noticing her surroundings. She was outside somewhere. Hogwarts was nowhere to be seen, so Luna figured they must've apparated quite a long way away. Dumbledore led her forward and down some stairs. The first room they entered had a heavy metal door as the only thing in the room. Dumbledore opened it and led her down the end of a short hall. It had three doors, all matching the first door. One on both sides of the hall and one at the end wall. Behind the door on the right a very muffled scream was heard that made Luna catch her breath. She knew that voice.

"Professor? Is that-""Yes." He just answered, interrupting the rest of the question. He opened the door on the left and led Luna inside. It was not a very big room. There were no windows and the only interior was a bed pushed up against the end wall. Dumbledore gently placed her sitting on the bed and once again checked her eyes and her pulse.

"Miss Lovegood. I would like you to stay here for the rest of the night. Do you have your wand on you?" Luna shook her head. She had left it in her dormitory. Dumbledore nodded in approval. "Good." He said. "I don't think you are going to transform, but because you are reacting as you are, I think we cannot be too careful." Luna nodded and looked down. Dumbledore gave her a reinsuring pad on the shoulder. "I am going to have to lock the door. For your own safety, of course." Luna just nodded once more. "I hope you have a… pleasant night." He said and walked out the room closing the metal door and locking it.

She didn't transform that night. All of the other things got worse though. She was freezing but at the same time sweating. The shaking got worse. At one point, Luna was shaking so much that she placed herself in the corner of the room, getting support from both walls and the floor so she didn't fell over. And then finally, the itch. It was itching all over and Luna did her best not to give in and scratch because she was not sure is she would stop if she first started.

It was easier said than done though, and after a while she just couldn't restrain herself anymore. She scratched slowly at the beginning, but then it was like something took over and she couldn't control it any more. The scratching became more violent and nail marks began to form on her body as she scratched. Blood drops began to form from the marks, but still Luna didn't stop, she just couldn't! She continued until her body was filled with marks all over, most of them bleeding. Then suddenly it felt as the itch was being lifted from her and left her with a lot of pain and the realization of what she had just done to herself.

Luna felt tears on their way and pushed herself deeper into to the corner. She got her breathing under control and pulled her knees up, leaning her chin on them and holding her arms around her legs. She buried her head in her knees and started crying silently, still shaking quite a bit.

She had no idea how long she sat like that, but muffled sound of someone opening a door outside made her look up. Voices to muffled for her to hear was talking outside, and then the lock to her room clicked and the door opened.

Luna hadn't noticed how dark the room she was in was before the door was opened and bright light filled the room, making her squint her eyes.

Dumbledore entered the room and walked over to her. He looked at her concerned. "How are you feeling Miss Lovegood?" Luna was about to speak but instead started crying and just shook her head. Dumbledore's never ending reinsuring hand was on her shoulder while he held out his other to help her get up. She took it and got on her feet. He supported her like he had when she had arrived, one hand on both of her arms and helped her get out of the room. They got out of the hall and walked into the third room. It looked kind of like the hospital wing at Hogwarts, only smaller. In the end of the room there was a cabinet with a lot of similar looking potions. Luna was thrilled to see that there were windows in the roof, letting sunlight in. There were two beds, one of the beds already occupied with a pale looking Professor Lupin that seemed to be in a deep sleep.

Dumbledore led her to the other bed and got her to lie down rather quickly. He then got two potions from the cabinet and handed them to Luna. "This one will help your healing," he gestured the potion in the light blue bottle, "And that one will help you sleep." He gestured the one in the green bottle. Luna nodded and drank them both quickly. It wasn't long before she felt herself getting too tired to keep her eyes open.

**Lupin POV**

Lupin woke and groaned at the familiar pain all over his body. He sighed and rolled over on his side. On the nightstand there was a potion that Lupin quickly recognized as a healing potion. He smiled and drank the potion with ease. Almost immediately he felt some of the pain vanishing. He had no idea what time it was, but he was guessing sometime in the afternoon by the way the sunlight was entering the small infirmary.

It had been a good decision to build this place. He and Dumbledore had built it in the last month, so that there wouldn't be any risk of him hurting a student again. Hurting Luna again. The memory was torture to Remus. Especially after he'd seen her afterwards. She looked changed, and Remus had found himself thinking thoughts about her in a way that a teacher should never think of his students. His thoughts were interrupted and he froze as he heard something move in the room. He gently sat up.

Remus gasped.

Luna. She was lying in the other bed in the room, covered with a bunch of red marks that he identified as nail marks. At first he was relieved by it not looking that bad, but then noticed the empty healing potion bottle at her nightstand proving that it had indeed been much worse.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up, slowly walking over to Luna's side. Her angelic features were not dampened by the fact that red marks was all over her face and neck. Actually, she looked rather peaceful. He removed a stray of hair from her face just as she had done to him all of those days ago. He didn't pull the hand away but daringly placed it at her cheek, not able to get his eyes away from her face. Her eyelids suddenly fluttered and opened to reveal her beautiful blue eyes. Remus didn't know what to do, so he just stood there; hand on her cheek and eyes looking directly into hers. Nothing happened except them looking each other in the eyes until Luna slowly moved her hand and laid it on top of Remus'. Remus considered how easy it would be. Just leaning in and kiss those soft lips. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning forward. Just a few centimeters more. And then he would feel those lips…

The sound of a door opening was heard in the other end of the hall and the two of them jumped from each other like two teenagers that had just been discovered by a father. Remus returned to his bed and sat down just in time as the door swung open and Dumbledore entered, smiling kindly at both of them. "Good evening Remus. Feeling better?" Remus nodded. "Yes Albus. Thank you for putting out the healing potion." Albus smiled at him. "You are most welcome Remus." He said and then turned to Luna. He conjured a chair and sat down beside her, smiling calmingly. "How are you feeling Luna?" Luna sat up, and Dumbledore helped settle the pillows behind her so that she could sit comfortably. "I am okay." She said. The sound of her broken voice made Remus' heart skip a beat. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore." She continued. "Good. Do you remember what happened last night?" Dumbledore asked. Luna looked down at her lap and answered; "Yes. I remember everything." Dumbledore nodded in approval. "That is good. That means you didn't transform." Remus bit his lip not to let out the breath he had been holding. Luna smiled sadly at Dumbledore. "But, I would, with your permission of course, like to test your blood for the lycanthropy infection." Luna nodded and stretched out the arm closest to Dumbledore. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and a small bottle, and pointed his wand against one of the blood veins in Lunas arm. "Dessangius" he said clearly and then blood floated out of Lunas skin, and up into the air where it floated until Dumbledore collected it in the bottle.

He then pointed his wand against the clear bottle and said "Sciolupus". The blood began to stir and then changed color to a very dark purple. Dumbledore frowned, studying it for a while, holding it up against the sunlight, and then turned his gaze back to Luna who had begun to look rather nervous. "This was rather odd." He uttered, not disguising his surprise. "What is, Sir?" Luna asked, looking at the bottle that was now standing at her nightstand. "You see Luna, the spell I just casted is designed to reveal the lycanthropy infection. If the blood has the infection, the blood turns black. If it doesn't, the blood simply stirs a little, not changing color at all. Yours seems to have become purple." He said the last a little too enthusiastic, in Remus' opinion. "What does that mean?" Luna asked with a voice that was trembling a little from being nervous. Dumbledore smiled comforting and answered; "My guess would be that you are somewhere in between." Luna frowned. Dumbledore continued; "When Professor Lupin hurt you, some of the bacteria that carries some of the infection, got into your system. But, Professor Lupin did not bite you, and since the lycanthropy infection is mainly carried by saliva, you didn't get the full version sort of speak. You won't transform into a wolf, but you will have these… seizures. We could call you, as muggles says, a light-version of a werewolf." He finished chuckling at his joke. Remus drew a hand over his face as Dumbledore uttered the last sentence_. Light-version_? This was hardly the time to joke with it. Nonetheless, when Remus looked at Luna she what seemed to be a genuine smile.

"It is some terrible marks you have gotten yourself there." Dumbledore said cheeringly. "Shouldn't I go get you another potion so they doesn't stay there, hmm?" Before she could answer Dumbledore was already on his feet and had gotten a potion from the cabinet.

Luna drank it without any protests and let out a small sigh as she studied the marks on her arm fading and going away.

"Oh well. You two must be hungry. Why don't we go back to the castle and get you something to eat?" Dumbledore said looking from Luna to Lupin. Remus just nodded. He had giving up Dumbledore's bad timing long ago. He stood up from the bed and awaited Luna.

She seemed to be nervous about something again. She hesitantly pulled the covers aside, and put her legs over the side. She slowly reached the floor with one of her feet. Then the other. She supported herself against the bed as she tryingly put all of her weight on them. The legs gave in under her. Before Dumbledore could do anything, Remus was at her side. If it was anything like some of his first transformations, she wouldn't be able to walk on her own in a few days. He placed her arm around his neck, holding on to her with one of his hands and gently placed his other arm around her waist. Luna looked at him, making eye contact.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Making both of them look at him. "Very good. Let's go, shall we?" he said and smiled knowingly at both of them.

All the way out of the underground place, Remus had to use all of his will to concentrate on keeping them in balance and not at the warm body that was leaned closely up against his.


	4. The Morning After

_A/N: I Have a secret.. I have acctually had this one lying around for about a month, fully written.. __Im sorry! :3.. __**Reviews are always velcome!**_

**Chapter 4**

Luna was relieved to see that Dumbledore didn't lead them to the Great Hall.. Facing everyone was just too much. Instead, the professor led them around back and through a short-cut, causing them to end infront of Professor Lupins office. Dumbledore stopped and turned against them. "I will inform the kitchen that you have a guest tonight. I recommend staying in your chambers until I return." He said, not giving any of them time to protest before walking past them and disappearing behind a corner.

Luna didn't move and neither did Professor Lupin. She was going to be in Professor Lupins personal chambers? She bit her lower lip and felt Professor Lupin getting a better hold on her, as a sign that they were going to move.

They moved into Professor Lupins office and through a door in the end of the room.

It didn't look as Luna had pictured it. It looked way too.. traditional. But maybe Professor Lupin didn't care that much for interior. The first room they got into was the study.. or living room. Luna couldn't really decide. There were books everywhere, but there also was a couch and what Luna thought was the dinner table. Luna was positioned in a chair at the small, round table while Professor Lupin lit the fire. Not that it was cold. Or so Luna thought. Maybe Professor Lupin thought otherwise.

"Would you like another healing potion?" Professor Lupin asked. Luna gave out a quick laugh. He could might as well have asked her if she would have wanted some tea. "No.. I am okay.. Just.. Exausted." Professor Lupin nodded and then gave a weak smile. "I know the feeling." He answered.

Professor Lupin sat down just in time for the food to appear in front of them. The meal was enjoyed in silence. Luna had no idea what to say to him. She felt like telling him everything, but how the hell was she supposed to start? She knew they had had a moment before Professor Dumbledore had walked in down in the infirmary. But right now, it seemed the had the chemistry of a teaspoon. She stole a look at professor Lupin. He obviously avoided her, looking everywhere but at Luna.

At the end, Lupin finally spoke up. "So.. Ehm.. How are you feeling?" Remus said awkwardly as both of them had finished eating. Luna gave a weak smile. "I'm fine, I guess.."

A knock on the door was heard and then Dumbledore entered. "Goodevening again. Had a pleasant meal?" Both nodded and so Professor Dumbledore continued; "Good. Luna, I am afraid I have to ask you to sleep here." He turned his gaze to Professor Remus, "If possible of course." Luna looked at Professor Lupin. He was pale, but nodded in accept. "I am not sure if it is a good idea to send you up to your dormitory just yet, Luna. And I could not see a better place for you to be, than with Remus. You won't find anyone who could understand you better." Professor Dumbledore said. Luna nodded and looked down.

Well..This was going to be awkward.

**Lupins POV**

Remus could feel his heart stopping when Albus told her to spend the night at his chambers.

He looked stolingly over at Luna. Had she gotten a little paler, or was he just imagining it? She looked down and Remus once again found himself pulled towards her. He gathered himself and managed to formulate a proper goodbye to Albus where after he slowly shut the door. He swallowed and tried to get his stunned heart to start working properly. He cleared his throat and turned around.

"Maybe you should go to bed Miss Lovegood. I am sure it has been a long day for you." He said and tried his best to give a proper smile.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" Luna asked him. "Just take the bed." Remus said, showing her into the bedroom. "I will sleep on the couch." he said that mostly to convince himself of that. What he really wanted was to lie in his own bed. Next to Luna.

"There's plenty of room for the both of us. You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch. Not after a night like yesterday." Luna said. Remus bit his lip. No. She was right. The bed was quite huge, and they could sleep without getting disturbed by the other, but somehow, sharing bed with a student, no matter the size of the bed, sounded wrong in his ears. Nonetheless, he answered; "Maybe I will. But I am not going to bed now, Miss Lovegood. I have some papers that need grading." Luna nodded in agreement and went into the other room. "Oh, and Professor? Please call me Luna." She said and closed the door after her.

Remus drew a hand down his face in defeat. She really wasn't giving him any choice.

**Luna's POV**

Luna gently opened her eyes. She had almost forgotten where she was, but then she noticed the darkblue covers and she immediately remembered. She pulled the covers a little more up, not wanting to leave the comfortable bed yet, when something stirred next to her. She turned over to her side and looked right into the sleeping face of Remus Lupin.

He looked completely peaceful, laying there. His scars were no longer scary, and instead, Luna found them rather beautiful.

Luna reached out for his face and gently slid a finger down his temple and down his jaw. When he didn't react she daringly placed the whole hand on his cheek. His eyelids fluttered and opened very slowly.

No one said a word. They just lay there, looking into each other's eyes until Lupin coughed and said, obviously nervous; "How are you today? Do you feel better?" Luna flexed her fingers on his cheek and smiled weakly. "Im good." She slit her hand down to gently caress his neck. "That's.. Uhm.. That's good." A small pause. "Are you sure you do-"Luna interrupted him by dragging him forward by the neck and solidly planted her lips on his.

It was unlike anything Luna had ever experienced. The moment their mouths met, a tingeling spread in her entire body.

It started out innocently, but somehow her mouth and body started moving automatically because suddenly she found herself straddling him while kissing him down the neck before instinctively letting her teeth brush his skin. He gave out a surprised moan, and when Luna looked up from his neck, still continuing the rough nibbling at his neck, she saw he had thrown his head backwards and was biting his own lip. Luna could only guess that it was to keep another moan from approaching.

Luna kissed her way back up to his mouth that responded immediately and kissed her hungrily back. He pulled her close and rolled them over so that he was lying on top. Luna automatically put her legs around his waist, and drew him closer. They continued to kiss for quite some time. It was not until both of them desperately needed air, they pulled away, both breathing heavily.

He looked her in the eyes for a few minutes, none of them where speaking and then _it_ started. Luna had known it had to come at some point. Apparently this had been the last straw. "I am so sorry for what I have gotten you into Luna. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else. Now look what have happened! You, having to go through this every month," "We don't know that yet." Luna shot in, but he didn't seem to mind, he just kept on rambeling, "and doing those _things _to yourself. I am so sorry Luna. I really am. I tried to warn you. I did." Luna sighed and gently caressed his cheekbone with her thumb. "I know you did. I know." She reassured him. Did he really think this was the time? Or the position for that matter? Luna found it rather odd that he had chosen to pour out his guilt when they lay in his bed with her legs wrapped around his waist. "And now, _I_ am starting to.. _do these things_ to you. You must really think I am some kind of monster and it is all because of.." "Hey!" Luna interrupted sharply, apparently that finally did the trick and made him shut up. "You. Are. _Not. _A. Monster." She placed her hands on the sides of his head and gently shook it for each word. "Relax." She said, trying to sound as calming as possible and started to stroke his temples. He sighed and then she could feel him starting to relax over him.

"Good." Luna whispered after a while. She had never expected Remus to be the kind of person to panic, especially not over something that wasn't even happening right now. Luna drew her hands down to lie behind his neck and was about to pull him forward so she could kiss him when a strange sound was heard in the bedroom, startling her. Remus sighed and leaned his forehead on her shoulder. What the hell was that sound? It sounded like someone had taken a cat and pulled at its tail while it had yarn in its mouth.

"It's the alarm." Remus sighed against her shoulder. _Alarm?_ Who the hell had an alarm that sounded like _that_!

"We need to get up." He said but didn't move. He probably wanted it as less as she did. Luna sighed and patted his shoulder asking him to move. He did so and Luna got out of the bed reluctantly. She sent an angry thought to Ginny, for she was the only reason she did so. She wouldn't want her to worry about her.

As she got the few items of clothes on that she had taken off yesterday, her eyes somehow found Remus' and she smiled lovingly at him. He smiled back hesitant and Luna returned her concentration to the task at hand. When she was finished she quickly leaned in towards Remus, who hadn't moved one bit, and kissed him on the lips before turning towards the door.

"Lu- I mean, Miss Lovegood." Luna frowned and turned against him, halfway out the door, by the sound of her name across his lips so formally. "I don't.. I don't think this is something that should repeat itself." He continued. To that Luna just tilted her head, smiling and stated; "You don't really mean that," before going out the door and going towards her dorm.


	5. Damocles

_A/N; I am SO sorry for having neglected you for so long.. Its been almost months since my last update.. In my defense, I had a writers block which causes me to have written nothing but Supernatural fanfics for a long while.. But the block is over now, fortunately. This chapter is proof of that, since I got out of bed at two a.m in the morning to write it.. Rewievs are always welcome! _

_English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistakes. _

_Enjoy. _

**Chapter 5**

**Remus POV**

Remus tried without success to get his rapidly beating heart under control.

She had kissed him. Touched him.

Luna had proven to Remus, that she wanted this, just as much as he did. She had actually encouraged it. The thought of it did not slow down his heart, which now pounded so hard in his chest that he was sure that it was going to crack one of his ribs.

He took a deep breath and tried to think rationally. Tried to look at the downside.

He couldn't do this. She was a student, and no matter how much he wanted.. no.. _needed _her, he was her teacher, and that meant they couldn't. He should have drawn the line yesterday. He should never have placed himself next to that sleeping angel. He should never have let her kiss him.

He shook his head at no one but himself, as he got out of the bed and started dressing. This was not going to end pleasant for any of them. He knew that. He needed advise.

And he knew exactly where to get it from.

**Lunas POV**

"Miss Lovegood?"

A concerned voice broke through Lunas bubble of happiness. She looked up into the eyes of Professor McGonnagal.

"Yes?"

"As I said, you will not be joining us in class today. The Headmaster asks to see you." She said, giving her a small scroll of parchment. She took it, not really bothering to open it. Luna just nodded and rose from her seat in the class.

She had been walking around in her own little world all day. Not really hearing what anyone had said to her. Her head was filled with thoughts about yesterday and this morning. They had mostly been about Remus. But there had also been a few about the night before. Luna tried to ignore them and push them far away, making more room for a certain professor.

Luna smiled to herself as she tiptoed down the empty hallways. She was certain that she had never been happier. She approached the gargoyle that, without a password, jumped aside for her. Luna didn't think so much about it. Maybe it just thought it was like the last time. She smiled at it as she walked past it and up the stairs. She knocked the door to the Headmasters door happily and waited patiently.

"Enter" was heard from the other side of the door, and Luna entered the room.

She froze with a hand on the door handle. Besides Dumbledore, there was another man there. Someone Luna didn't recognize. He was old. Not as old as Professor Dumbledore, but he was getting there. The gray hair on his head was short and almost spikey. His eyes were deep brown, almost black and he was smiling kindly at her.

"Ahh Luna." Dumbledore greeted jolly. "This is Professor Damocles Belby. He would like to talk to you."

A suspicious frown appeared on Lunas face as she slowly closed the door after herself.

"Please. Sit down." Dumbledore continued and signaled a chair on the other side of his desk, next to Professor Damocles. Luna did as she was asked, but did not say a word. She refrained from looking at the foreign professor, but she could feel his gaze burn hard on her skin. Luna tried her best to ignore it and focus on Professor Dumbledore in front of her.

"Have you had a pleasant night, Miss Lovegood?" Dumbledore asked.

Luna couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Yes. Professor Lupin was very kind." She answered and suppressed another goofy smile.

"Good." Professor Dumbledore replied. "Very well, let's get to the point, shall we? Luna.. As said earlier, I have called you up here, because Professor Damocles is very interested in talking with you. Professor Damocles was the one who invented the Wolfsbane potion." Barely had Dumbledore finished his sentence before Professor Damocles said;

"Invented is a powerful word, Albus. I prefer discovered."

Luna couldn't stop herself from looking at him as he talked. She immediately achieved an unwanted eye contact with him, as he was still looking at her. Luna was sure he hadn't looked at Dumbledore since she entered the room. She quickly decided, that she didn't like the way he looked at her. He looked fascinated, but not in a good way. He looked at her as if she was something never been seen before. Something different. Luna swallowed hard, but decided to play it politely.

"How can I help you, Sir?"

"Please, call me Damocles. There is no need for formalities here. I assume I can call you by your first name, too?" Damocles said and smiled kindly at her once again. The suspicious frown returned to Lunas face as she nodded slowly. Why would he, a magician awarded with the Order of Merlin, want to get on a first name basis with _her? _

"Thank you, Luna." Damocles said. "I am here because I have heard about your.. state, and I would be very honored if you would let me… study you."

Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Study me? With all the respect, Sir, I am not a creature to be studied." Luna said, maybe a little harsher than intended.

Damocles was about to answer, but Professor Dumbledore was faster.

"Miss Lovegood, I assure you that was not what Professor Damocles meant." He said. "As I have mentioned to you once before. It is a rare thing to have someone to survive a transformed werewolf's attack without becoming a werewolf themselves. What Professor Damocles wants is to have a look at the wounds on your back, and study you during the next full moon. I assure you that purpose of this is to get a better insight on the lycanthropy infection."

Now, it was Damocles turn to cut in.

"I know that you are a person, Luna. Don't get me wrong. I have studied werewolves in a very long time; I know that you are humans and I could never dream of classifying you as an inferior being." He reassured her.

Luna was not sure how she felt, being classified in the same box as werewolves, but she could still feel the relief wash in over her. She tried not to show it too much, but still softened her expression. She nodded in acceptance and said;

"Okay. But.. How would studying me help you understand the disease?"

"You have obviously been affected from him hurting you, but you have not yet suffered from a full transformation, and it is unsure if you ever will, but you still get affected from the moon. " Damocles answered. Luna could see the enthusiasm sparkle in his eyes as he continued; "That is in itself is extraordinary, because you shouldn't have gotten the full disease. I must admit, when your Headmaster first described your situation for me, I would have thought that you were like the Wizards that gets bitten by werewolves in their human state. They get some personality features, favors red meat all of the sudden and get scars. Then he described what you went through at the full moon and I realized that I judged it too fast." He leaned back in his chair. "You are a unique case, Luna. You have the characteristics of a true werewolf, but when the full moon comes, you have these... seizures instead of a transformation. By studying your version of the disease and hold it up against a true werewolf's disease, we can find the exact link that makes them transform."

Luna nodded once more. If she could help, she would. Maybe it could even end up with a development of a potion that could surpress the disease.

Luna notices that Damocles seemed to hesitate about something.

"Is there something you would like to say, Damocles?" Luna asked, deciding to prove her trust by using his first name.

"Yes… I was wondering if you would let me look at your wound, Luna." He said, some hesitation still in his voice.

Luna considered it for a while, something that Damocles must have misinterpreted as hesitation as he reassuringly said;

"I promise it will be swift."

"I know you will." Luna answered immediately. She needed for him to know that she would cooperate with him.

Luna stood from her chair and took of her robe. She was wearing muggle clothes underneath. She had tried putting on the school uniform this morning, but it was putting pressure on her back. Something that wasn't pleasant at the moment. Luna turned her back to the two Professors and pulled the back of the top over her head, making the fabric press against her neck, so that she didn't have to take the whole top off and feel like she was stripping.

A fascinated sound was heard from Damocles.

"This is spectacular." He said enthusiastically.

A hand touched her back by one of the wounds and drew across the back, over all four wounds. Even though the touch was light, it still hurt, and before she could stop herself, a deep growl exited her mouth.

"Damocles." It was Dumbledore's warningly voice.

"It is okay Albus. It is a normal reaction. " Damocles answered and withdrew his hand. Luna pulled her top down again and turned around.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't me-" Luna started, but Damocles stopped her by putting up a hand.

"It is okay Luna. I have never studied a wound were I didn't get hissed or growled at. It's a reflex. It is not something you have control over. It is your defense mechanism sort of speak." He said and returned to his seat. Luna followed his example after putting on her robe again.

"Now, Luna, since you've just been through a full moon, we won't do anything rash. I would very much like to have a deeper conversation with you one day on the following week though. At a time where we aren't under any time pressure." Damocles said and smiled kindly at her once more.

Luna looked puzzled at him.

"Are you going to stay at Hogwarts."

Damocles nodded.

"Albus and I decided that it was a good idea that I stayed for a while." He answered.

Luna nodded in understandment. Before she could respond, Dumbledore cut in;

"And with that, I think that we would have to bid you goodbye, Miss Lovegood. Your next class should start shortly."

Luna would have loved to talk to Damocles some more. She had so many questions. But Luna knew when to stop, and she comforted herself in the fact that he was going to stay, and he wanted to talk to her just as much as she wanted to talk to him.

"Okay Professor."

Luna stood up. The same did Damocles.

"It was an honor meeting you, Luna." He said and shook her hand. She smiled genuinely at him and shook back before she walked out the door.


End file.
